


生生

by miaowahada



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:33:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22131097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miaowahada/pseuds/miaowahada
Summary: 我的孩子我的情人
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Kim Mingyu, Boo Seungkwan/Lee Chan | Dino, Boo Seungkwan/Yoon Jeonghan
Kudos: 3





	生生

00

孩子，过来，你可以坐在我旁边。

欢迎到我家里做客，我家很少有人拜访，但对可爱的孩子总是有包容。

对面那座雕像你瞧见了对吗？你也喜欢对吗？让我来讲讲关于它的故事吧，故事你喜欢听吗？这是一个关于我和我的爱人的故事。

01

我遇到夫胜宽的时候，是在一个夏季。

那是很热的时候，在外行走就像是在水里，我像只被引诱此处迷路的蚂蚁，非得在日光下消耗无用的一整天。

我就是在这时遇到的夫胜宽，睡着的夫胜宽。

他是刚搬来的，屋子原先的主人因为工作举家搬进了大城市，屋子因为有一些破旧因此他花了个便宜的价钱租了下来。新邻居把院子布置的很好，在树下是一块小小的乐园，左右两边开辟成花田，小头的绣球，蓝雪花已经与栅栏霸道地纠缠在一起。而乐园的最当中，夫胜宽就睡在一张摇椅上。

他很白，在阳光下像一块适合放进手里摩挲的暖玉（或许是融化的小熊软糖），又像是自带圣光的天使。我得承认人是对美有所追求的，甚至会被勾去神智驻足欣赏，显出痴憨的觊觎。

当我神智回笼时，夫胜宽已经醒了，他看我不过是看一只纯良的鹿，他朝我眯起眼笑，两边的脸颊肉像吹气球一样鼓起来，是一个非常可爱的表情。

“你好啊，小朋友。”

他的声音很软，虽然那时我已过十七八，叫做小朋友的阶段随着身高一样早早过去。但他有种魔力让我觉得我还是一个可以让人宠溺的孩童，就像他默许我之前无礼的窥视。直至后来，小朋友成为我一个兴奋的制高点，尤其是在床上被操弄的可怜兮兮的夫胜宽声音粘稠受不了的时候总有办法让我心软。

“你叫什么名字？”他眨眨眼睛问我，打量门外的访客。

“金珉奎”

我这样说的。

圣母恩惠降临在我头上，将永浴温暖。我把房门打开，像给了他一张无限vip卡，随时欢迎参观。

他点点头表示知道了，礼尚往来，vip卡的所属人一栏上有了名字——夫胜宽（这是学生时代常玩的浪漫把戏，我也不能幸免，当然名字还是我自己偷偷签的）。

他从摇椅上起了身，鞋子被他踢得有些远，但他又有点犯懒，弯过身子想去够，宽大的白t罩在他身上显得空空荡荡，蜷缩起来露出一小段柔软的腰肢。

我一下子手足无措起来，多余的荷尔蒙冲上脑袋又向下，如同在肃穆的教堂忏悔室里毫无廉耻的勃起，好在过程并没有持续太长，他很快穿好鞋子朝我挥手再见。

“我要回去了。”

“他会不高兴的。”  
02

他？是谁？

我私下里向人打听关于夫胜宽的事，但他们也不太清楚夫胜宽究竟是什么时候搬来的。

我在他家附近天天游荡，总想制造一点偶遇的机会，但其实他并不出门。我甚至还打听到他是有丈夫的，一位画家，叫做李灿。也是因为他要闭关创作，夫胜宽才跟着来了这里。

我猜想他过得并不是很开心。

我有合理的证据，在我从窗口给他递过去一把路边的野花（虽然跟院子里的珍惜品种比起来确实难堪很多，但讨他欢心的心思总在）

“谢谢。”

他笑着，双眼藏在浓密睫毛的阴影下，看起来温和柔软。伸手接过，就插在窗口的玻璃瓶里。

我注意他的手腕间有勒痕，这其实跟他并不相衬。但有种奇异的美感，想让人把它捏碎才好。我试图抓住它问个清楚，夫胜宽就很快把手缩回去了。

“你的手受伤了吗？”

他看起来有些不安，脸颊上的红润霎时褪去，他张嘴想解释什么，但只是去舔嘴角。我才注意到他的嘴唇上有几个干掉的血痂。

“他欺负你了吗？你…”

他很快地摇摇头否认了，急着打断我：“他很乖的，这是我自己弄的。”夫胜宽两手一伸抓住玻璃窗往中间一合嘭地一声。这下，连窗户都关上了。

那时我想法已经不再天真，越是简单几笔就盖棺定论的结果永远无法满足。一个爱家暴的艺术疯子和一个可怜半囚禁的人妻的结合这个粗俗的想法渐渐成形，需要得到证实我还在夜里翻过栅栏耳朵贴着门往里窥视。

我的想法没有错，他们时常争吵，我听到陌生的男人声音（应该是他的丈夫）：“你还是圣母一样活着吗？你根本就是个婊子！”

接着那种悲泣惊叫伴随着沉闷的撞击声，那应该是他们之间最严重的一次。因为第二天我就看见夫胜宽的额角那里肿了一大块。我装作如往常一般朝他挥手问好，只是这一次夫胜宽没有关上窗户，他还是在笑，苍白的唇色与肤色融合在一起，铁艺窗把他的笑脸分割成几块看上去像哭一样难看。

我把这个当做他的求救信号。

03

让我来讲讲这件谋杀的经过吧。

起因那种像是从异度空间传来雾腾腾的朦胧感越来越近， 接着如同恐怖电影里常用的一大段空白之后长串的凄厉撕裂了门板赤裸裸地指向在门外偷窥的我——

“你救不了我的……”

那只无形的手扼住了我的咽喉，在巨大的耳鸣声中我几乎喘不上来气，眩晕过后，我听见自己的心脏在砰砰直跳。

我太害怕了。

我一直等到那个声音消失，门内暂时像水潭一样恢复了平静之后，我才敢转动门把手。

谢天谢地，我给夫胜宽说的话他听进去了。

那种被信任的巨大的喜悦从天而降砸中我，如同甜腻的糖浆包裹。使我踏进了这个神秘禁区。只有我能救他，只有我。

玄关处没有开灯，好在不是一片黑暗，我只有偷一线从客厅而来的光摸索走过漫长走廊。那些挂在墙壁之上的人物油画用着怜悯的目光注视着我，注视一个被爱情冲昏头脑的愣头青，无知无畏。

我最终停在了客厅的入口处。

换句话来说，我被眼前的景物震撼住了。

我相信我一辈子都忘不了那一幕。

客厅里摆着一座高大的雕塑，讲真我以为他丈夫只是一位画家，没想到艺术都是相通的吗？

那座雕塑的上半部分是一位披着头纱的人，我很难去讲是一位少女或者少年，美无关乎于性别。我猜想李灿应该倾注了自己大量的心血，无论是头纱上那一圈白色小花，或者是那被朦胧的五官。无一不透出柔和的慈悲。它就这样像树一样生长在这里，而作为养分的则是围在脚下的四方芸芸。有的只有一个头颅，有的伸着脖子想一睹面纱下的芳容，第三个一只胳膊向上，肌肉紧绷紧紧抓住少女的裙摆，而第四个还是一团浑圆未成形的泥。

到后来，夫胜宽跟我讲他以前的事，我才清楚了那座雕塑的故事，李灿并不是唯一拥有过夫胜宽的人。夫胜宽的第一个爱人是在他遥远的故乡，他是夫胜宽同父异母的哥哥，也是他的仆人，夫胜宽用爱来弥补带着内疚缝合起伤口，最后他还是死在故乡的一场时疫。

接着是第二个，是他的学长。夫胜宽同我讲学音乐的人很多感性，那时的他拥有的一部分的自我消沉从泥沼里滋养，那个学长成为和他一起的同路人，两个人交汇，融合，渐渐燃烧，燃烧，最后成为烧掉一场狂欢派对的大火。房间里的人几乎难逃这场大火，而只有刚刚出去买水的夫胜宽逃过一劫。

他坐在酒吧的台阶上，他的背后是崩塌的建筑。等来了一个男人来接他，是李灿。

我曾经一度认为夫胜宽是个平静柔弱的人，但听了夫胜宽讲的之后，我只想把那时我愚蠢的想法塞回脑袋里，扼杀掉萌芽，想都不要想。事实上的夫胜宽就像一座求愿的观音庙，永远香火鼎盛，善男信女人头攒动不肯离开，夫胜宽这尊慈悲的观音也不驱赶，不拒绝，永远对自己的孩子微笑。

好了，话题再转回来到那个夜晚吧。我当时不明白那座雕塑的意义，现在想来，那个未完成的头颅应该就代表的是我，曾经和他在一起过的人都难逃一死，如今换成了我，我也会死吗？

可怜那时的我沉浸在伟大的英雄梦里不肯醒来，客厅的中央进行着一场邪恶的交合。油画上的贵妇，神像雕塑以及我，同亲眼目睹，夫胜宽如同雌伏的母兽被迫接受李灿粗鲁的挺动，光滑的地板几乎抓不住什么，所以一半压在喉咙里的粘稠啜泣，一半是他丈夫背上的道道抓痕。

在此，我得上天指引。我身边的矮几上放着一把明晃晃的刀，奉命去处置不忠诚的信徒，而这场谋杀已经进入尾声。

刀没入李灿后心脏不过一瞬间的，油画上的贵妇，神像雕塑全都沉默地目睹，他发出一声巨大的嚎叫，我又补上了第二刀，第三刀，第四刀——最终他轰然倒塌。

在他的尸体下我看见夫胜宽趴在客厅地板上，闭着眼睛。我那时手抖的不像话，害怕他也死掉了，跪在他面前叫他。

还好，他是醒的。

那双眼睛里似乎还有一点惊讶，但还是高兴的，他支起身子，伸出双手捧着我的脸问我。

“你是来救我的吗？”

04

夫胜宽钻进我的怀抱里，捧着我的脸吻我，微凉的嘴唇贴上如同给我注射一剂兴奋剂，这是我离死亡最近的一次，接着就是劫后余生的狂喜，我太享受这种被依赖的感觉，他能爱我，臣服于我，是我毕生莫大的荣幸，我也不知不觉对他许下一生相伴的承诺。

“别怕，以后我在你身边。”

这场后续我不介意再加一些，包括我们是如何处理掉李灿的尸体。我们把他埋在院子里，算是给花当做养料，希望来年开得更好，只是我们无缘欣赏了，我和夫胜宽在李灿死后的第二天离开这里。

我继续上学，而他还是一名老师。世俗包容我们这对不堪的恋人，那个共同的阴暗秘密被放进一个盒子里，上了锁，丢置在角落里。

在我同夫胜宽在一起以后，我又和他耍赖不想住校，软磨硬泡了很久拖着行李箱在他家霸占了很多位置，比如他放漱口杯旁边的位置，衣柜里一半的位置等等

打着旗号还是美名其曰地照顾他，其实我没有错。我也是在和夫胜宽在一起后偶然发现他有一些坏习惯。

夫胜宽会时不时的梦游，这个规律不好找，我也是在一次夜里突然醒来发现夫胜宽不在身边。他在客厅里走来走去，沿着沙发一趟过来一趟过去。他还会对着镜子轻声低语，我听着他在讲什么，像是对话，又像是念诗。

可是等到第二天这一切就会变好，他蜷缩在沙发上睡得香甜，在我临走上课前试图叫醒过他，他睁不开眼睛，嗓音如同蜜糖向我撒娇要我抱他回床上。我猜想他因为之前的事成为心病，他向我坦白过，那场大火之后他停掉了自己的工作，一直在接受心理治疗。

另外，他还有暴饮暴食，这个显然让我头疼已久。他会坐在餐桌前独自一人吃掉五人份的汉堡，一大包薯条，以及一只炸鸡，最后再意犹未尽地舔舔手指。我摸着他平平的肚子开着玩笑：“你的胃是黑洞做的吧？”

他不好意思地朝我笑，但是却很认真的纠正我：“不是黑洞。”

“有一个东西在我的肚子里生长，他经常会饿。我就要吃很多东西去喂养。他还不爱运动，不过他要真动起来，连我都招架不住。”

我给自己倒了杯水坐在他身边，顺着他的话像医生询问怀了孕的妻子：“那他是怎么来的？”

“我不知道，可能就像是游戏里的咒语召唤？咕噜咕噜芝麻开门……我给他取了名字叫净汉。”

“他是我的孩子。”

好吧，我可怜的新娘忘了自己是个男人了，陷入了一场可爱的癔症里。我在心里打算要不要从宠物店里抱回来一只猫什么的，以免到最后孕妇分娩时有个顶替。

我脑子里还在考虑布偶或者英短，但最终又归零了。因为夫胜宽不知什么时候爬上桌，扯着我的衣领使我靠拢，“现在来喂饱你了。”

最终，我也没有抱回来一只猫。后来我开始发烧，却浑身发冷，手脚哆哆嗦嗦意识却极度兴奋。我甚至能感觉到有什么东西在我的体内横冲直撞，他在试图控制我。就像很多次我能感觉到在房子里有一双眼睛在盯着我，却没有善意——恶狠狠地盯着我。

夫胜宽陪我一起躺着，我靠在他的怀里，他的手一下一下摸着我的头发，放轻了声音告诉我：“很快就会过去的。”

我于是陷入沉沉的黑暗。

05

孩子，我第四个爱人还是个孩子时就与我相识，我信任他，相信他是我唯一契合的灵魂。他帮我从地狱里拉出来，我感谢他，爱他，于是与他许下相伴一生的承诺。

他也爱我，我们经历了很多事，但他一直未曾离开，与我相守至今。


End file.
